


Cats, Bats, Ladybugs, and Lanterns, Oh My!

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Jealous Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Protective Hal Jordan, damian vs adrien, hal vs bruce round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Hal just wanted a normal day to spend time with Marinette. But being a superhero, nothing in life is ever easy. Especially when you have to fend off superhero boys hitting on your little girl, a spooky edgelord trying to be her secret godfather, and some moth-themed asshole trying to start shit in your city.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Hal Jordan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116290
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Cats, Bats, Ladybugs, and Lanterns, Oh My!

Hal let out a moan, feeling good underneath the blissful covers of his big bed. God, he loved sleeping in the mornings. It was the best.

"Papa Hal!"

There was nothing in the world that could get him up from this bed. Nothing.

"Papa Hal, if you don't get up, I'll give your macarons to Uncle Guy and Miss Tora~!"

Hal threw the sheets off of him and leapt out of the bed in record time, kicking open the door and getting into a combat pose. "Oh, no! You are NOT giving them to that red-headed menace! I forbid it!"

"Wow, you woke up pretty fast." Marinette giggled, in her Ladybug suit. "Miss Carol was right."

Hal's face morphed into a stunned expression. "Aww, dammit. I can't believe you used them against me. How could you, sunshine?" Marinette was not phased by this and put her hands on her hips. "Go and get dressed! Miss Carol wants us to be there early!"

"Ok, fine." Hal sighed and headed back into his room, head hanging down. A few minutes later, he stepped out, wearing his Green Lantern uniform. "Ok, let's get this over with. I'm really not in the mood to get chewed out by Carol..."

Hal and Marinette arrived at a wasteland, via green energy bubble. They spotted Carol, clad in a modest version of her Star Sapphire outfit, arms crossed over her chest. "Damn, Carol. Thought you'd be in your usual getup." Hal snickered.

"Shut up, Hal. I am not having Marinette think I'm a floozy!" Carol snapped at him.

"Well, technically, the Star Sapphires are-" Hal yelped as a rock hit his head. "Dammit, Carol!"

"Just shut up and get started!"

Soon, Hal had summoned humanoid constructs in armor from his ring. "Ok, Sunshine, welcome to Papa Hal's Crash Test Course! Here, we're going to practice fighting bad guys! Miss Carol is going to help you out! What do you think?" He grinned widely. Carol just shot him a look. "Are you fucking serious?" She replied, deadpan.

"What? Kilowog does it all the time for new recruits!" Hal protested.

"She's not a Lantern, you dumbass!" Carol snapped. "What if those things could seriously hurt her?!"

"Will you relax? I put them on easy mode! What could possibly go wrong?" Hal spread his arms out. Suddenly, there was a yelp as the two ringslingers turned around and saw Marinette jumping around and narrowly dodging the laser beams erupting from the armor constructs. One of them launched their fists at the little ladybug, causing her to backflip out of the way as they crashed into another construct, causing it to explode. Marinette then jump-kicked a construct backwards, causing it to crash into a group behind it.

"Hal Jordan..." Carol growled.

"So it has a few bugs in the system! Trust me, Sunshine will be fine!" Hal shook his head.

"PAPA HAL!" Marinette screeched as the armor constructs kept chasing her, firing lasers at her retreating feet. "HELP!"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart! Just don't forget to dodge! You got this!" Hal cheered her on, still grinning. He turned to a fuming Carol. "She's got this." He coolly replied to her. Carol shouted and cocked her fist back, punching him hard in the face.

"My cheek hurts," Hal groaned, placing an ice pack on the side of his face where Carol punched him.

"My feet hurt," Marinette sourly mocked him, lying on the couch and scowling at him from where she was.

"Hey, c'mon, sunshine, you did good out there..." The brown-haired Lantern groaned, rubbing the ice pack onto his face. "You even managed to take down some of my constructs! That's amazing!"

"Miss Carol said otherwise."

"Look, just forget about what Miss Carol said. I would never let you get hurt, no matter what. Dads always have their kids back, no matter what." Hal walked over to Marinette and sat near her. "Besides, you and your little friend are quite a team." Marinette huffed and pulled out her phone, browsing through Twitter. She kept looking around until she saw something that made her eyes go wide. "Papa Hal?" She replied.

"What's up, Sweetheart?"

The dark-haired girl held her phone up towards him and pointed at the screen. "I think I got a fan." Hal leaned forwards and his jaw nearly dropped.

Snow White @Icyprincess

[Image of Tora, with her hair dyed black, standing behind a forest, wearing a handmade version of the Ladybug Suit, bending over and giving the peace sign, smiling]

How do i look?

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

ooh nice!!

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

makes me wish i had a ladybug sidekick

TheSwagHero @Hero_of_time

"red beetle" am i rite?

"Oh, my god." Hal blurted out. He stood up and walked out of the living room, heading out the door. He shut it behind him and took a deep breath. "GARDNER!!!!" He roared at the top of his lungs, skyward.

"Damn it, Carol, why do we have to this old-ass, boring party?" Hal groaned, fidgeting in his tuxedo and grumbling. Marinette was wearing a pretty red dress, while Carol was clad in a sleeveless violet dress. They were in a limo, driving towards their destination.

"Because I need this deal with Agreste, and I need you as my escort. Also, Bruce Wayne will be there with his son, and Marinette loves these galas. And mind your language in front of a lady!" Carol hissed at him, swatting him with her purse.

"Says the pot calling the kettle black." Hal grumbled, which earned him another hit from Carol. Marinette fought the urge to smile as she looked out the window. Coast City was absolutely beautiful in the night time. The skyscrapers were lit brightly, and the neon lights shone like stars. "So pretty..." She whispered.

"Sunshine, you've seen this dozen of times...OW!" Hal squawked as Carol hit him again. "What was that for?!"

"Stop being a buzz-killer, you idiot."

Soon, they arrived at a big, fancy building, with the windows shining bright like a sun, people chattering and relaxing inside. Marinette's smile threatened to split her face in half as she saw Damian with his father. He looked so bored and miserable. "Papa Hal...!" Marinette turned to him, with her dreaded puppy eyes. "Can we please stay for a while?"

"Oh, god, why don't you make me drink out of a-OW!" Hal flinched from Carol hitting him. "Okay, if that's what you want..." They got out of the limo and headed inside. Carol's tight grip on his hand wasn't helping matters as Hal secretly hoped a monster would wreck this party or something.

"Boy, I tell you, Gabe, you sure know how to live!" Hal grimaced as he heard the familiar voice of Bruce "I'm a colossal douche" Wayne. The dark-haired man was chatting it up with some guy he didn't know. He had be this Agreste guy Carol was taking about. "This is one summer home that I'm envious of. Heck, I got a mansion in France just like this!"

"Charmed, I'm sure." The other man - Agreste - didn't sound like he was enjoying this conversation.

"Bruce!" Carol chirped sweetly as she went over to them, practically dragging poor, hapless Hal towards those assholes. "It's so lovely to see you! And Mr. Agreste, welcome to America!"

"Thank you, Ms. Ferris."

"Oh, Carol! And if it isn't Hally-boy!" Bruce walked over towards them, a big, stupid-ass smile on his face. It took all of Hal's willpower not to punch Spooky in his stupid little face. "How's it going? Is Little Mari with you two? I brought Damian here because I promised him Mari would be here." Bruce then looked around. "The boy must've seen her and took right off!" He chuckled.

"Oh, she's around, having fun." Carol smiled brightly. "It's nice to let kids have some fun."

"Indeed, isn't that right, Hally?" Bruce placed an arm onto a fuming Hal's shoulder, grinning. Hal gave a forced smile back. "Yup." He gritted out, nodding.

"My son is at the party as well, I wouldn't dream of depriving him of interacting with friends his age." Gabriel replied. "Now, Ms. Ferris, why don't we go ahead and have a discussion about the deal?" Carol nodded, walking away with Gabriel, leaving Hal alone with the dark edgelord.

As soon as they were gone, Bruce dropped his idiot mask. "Jordan." He growled.

"Spooky." Hal snidely grumbled.

"Is Marinette safe?" The Caped Crusader prompted. Hal snorted and pushed Bruce's arm off of him. "Oh, fuck off, you ass! Being obsessive isn't healthy, you know? You know what you need? A therapist, you nutjob. Maybe you'll be less crazy and paranoid."

"Are you done being an idiot?" Bruce hissed, glaring at him. "Because I have reason to believe that Agreste is behind the attacks on Coast City. He just moved to America with his son on the day when the hydrant monster attacked your city."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Hal shook his head at the other man.

"On the crime scene, I heard about the Coast City police reports about witnesses claiming to see some sort of moth floating about before the monster appeared." Bruce explained. "And the similar thing happened at Ferris. This isn't a coincidence. Someone is setting up their base in Coast City."

"So, what? You think Killer fucking Moth is doing all of this?" Hal snorted. "You're crazier than I thought." Bruce then glared at him and smacked him on his arm. "Ow, fuck!"

"I'm serious, Jordan! Someone or something has abilities similar to Marinette. Both of you need to be careful. I'll do my best to find some more information on Agreste."

"Ok, Spooks, I got an idea. It's called, 'Why don't you go-'" Hal then saw Carol and Agreste returning, and heading towards them. "-karting with me, huh, Brucie? I bet I can beat you good!" The air pilot grinned.

"Not if I can beat you first, Hally!" Bruce laughed without missing a beat, idiot mask back on. "Let's make it a family affair! You and Mari vs Me and Dames!"

"Name the time and place, bud."

"Gotham Hills. Be there or be square!" Bruce clapped a hand onto Hal's back, grinning wide.

"Oh, I'll be there, big man." Hal grinned falsely.

"It's nice to see them getting along, isn't it?" Carol looked at Agreste with a smile. Agreste let out a sigh. "Well, Ms. Ferris, I can say that they are suited for each other."

Meanwhile, Marinette wandered around the estate with Damian, looking around the beautiful view of the decorations of the Agreste summer home. "Wow, they look so lovely..." She cooed.

"My father's summer mansion has far much better than this, Angel." Damian replied, snorting in disdain. "This place is...slightly better."

"Oh, Dami, are you jealous?" Marinette shot a look at him.

"J-Jealous? D-Don't be ridiculous." Damian huffed, blushing a bit. "I've seen better."

"You know, you're talking about my dad's place. I think you should be more polite about it." A blonde boy walked up in front of the two. "Hi, my name's Adrien. Nice to meet you." He took Marinette's hand into his and kissed it. Damian was glaring daggers at him, wanting to cut him up and feed the pieces to Titus.

Marinette blushed. "Y-Yes, well, my name is Marinette, and this is...Damian." She pulled the Wayne boy to her side. "It's very nice to be here."

"Charmed." Damian flatly replied.

"Marinette, such a pretty name for a pretty lady. You don't seem like you're from around here." Adrien looked at her features closely.

"Oh, I was originally from France, but I moved to the United States with my papa." Marinette nervously smiled. "He's been taking care of me. And I met Damian during a field trip to Gotham. We spent some time together before we had to go back."

"Yes, indeed." Damian added, a hint of smugness into his voice.

"I'm envious of you both," Adrien spoke softly. "You two have such good fathers. My dad is kind of...strict." He sighed. "You two are the only ones close to my age that I've ever really talked to."

"You're hardly the only one," Damian snorted derisively.

"Dami!" Marinette softly scolded, frowning at him.

"Well, it's been fun. I have to get going now. See you two later." Adrien then walked past them both. As soon as he left, Damian let out a growl. "That arrogant, pompous fool! How dare he?!" He clenched his fists. "Who does he think he is?"

"Dami..." The dark-haired girl frowned. "Be nice."

"If that's what you want, Angel." Deep down, Damian was brainstorming on how to kill Adrien, painfully and mercilessly.

Hal was up the next morning, on his computer. He logged onto Twitter and searched for Guy's handle.

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

sup jordo

SkyHighHero @will-power

I KNOW IT WAS YOU ASSHOLE

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

wtf

SkyHighHero @will-power

THE FUCKING COSPLAY PIC

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

oh that

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

tora looks damn good in that outfit yea

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

i told you man she would rock the hell out of it

SkyHighHero @will-power

YOURE DEAD GARDNER

SkyHighHero @will-power

Im coming over to your place and im gonna pound your ass into the ground so hard your damn kids will feel it

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

holy shit jordo ease up

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

i mean i get how you feel about me but i dont think mari and tora are gonna like you going at my ass

SkyHighHero @will-power

THATS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT YOU GODDAMNED PERVERT!

Meanwhile, Marinette was on her own Twitter, smiling.

Snugbug @littleladybird

@icyprincess nice cosplay!!

Snow White @Icyprincess

@littleladybird Oh, thank you!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

youre the little ladybug tora's been talking about

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

you guys look like sisters when paired up

Snow White @Icyprincess

BEAAAA

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

you do tho!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

you can change ur name to "Big Ladybug" that way you two can pass each other off as sisters!

Snow White @Icyprincess

STOOOOOP

Snugbug @littleladybird

oh wow!

Snow White @IcyPrincess

Don't encourage her!

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

does this mean no "red beetle''?

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

why red beetle? why not scarlet beetle or crimson beetle?

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

because it's a cool name!!!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

shes a girl booster she needs a fancier name

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

but "red beetle" is fancy!!!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

no it isnt

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

oh screw you miss fancy "FIRE"

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

do not make me come over there booster i will light your fucking world on fire

Snow White @Icyprincess

GUYS STOP

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

yeah bea booster's not your type

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

also i appreciate it if you tone it down theres a lady present

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

you know damn well i wasn't being amorous towards booster ted

Snugbug @littleladybird

you guys remind me of a chat had with another group not so long ago lol!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

did one of them say that they would make someone effin' lit their pants on *FIRE*?

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

THATS IT BOOSTER PREPARE YOUR BUNDA GOLDEN BOY

Snow White @Icyprincess

BEA NO!

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

dont worry tora i got the extinguisher ready!

Marinette quickly left the thread and headed towards the Bat-chat.

Snugbug @littleladybird

hi guys!

Zombie Boy @gungod

hi pixie-pop

Big D @MisterDreamboat

Hi Mari!

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

hey marinette

Snugbug @littleladybird

Is dami here?

Devil-Child @thebloodson

I am here, Angel.

Snugbug @littleladybird

hi dami how are you? <3

Zombie Boy @gungod

and here we go

Big D @MisterDreamboat

Jay stop being so mean!

Zombie Boy @gungod

says the asshole with the suggestive-ass handle! no one needs to know what your habits are dickhead!

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

he's got a point dick

Zombie Boy @gungod

stfu coffee boy

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

hey at least coffee gives me life!

Devil Child @thebloodson

Why did Father even bother to adopt you all?

Big D @MisterDreamboat

DAMI

Snugbug @littleladybird

dami

Zombie Boy @gungod

demon spawn

Tiny Tim @coffee-machine

demon brat

Slientshadow @ninjaballetdancer

Damian

ImmaSpoilEverything @fat-gurl

DAMI!!!!

AllSeeingEye @MistressOfTheHack

Dami.

MasterButler @TheGoodPenny

Master Damian.

BigBadDad @gotham's_son

Damian

Devil Child @thebloodson

You too, Father?

After school and work was over for Hal and Marinette, they headed back home and decided to spend some time watching TV. "Ok, no more shenanigans. Tonight, we are going to have some quality fun. Father-Daughter bonding time." Hal leaned into the couch and looked at the screen, where a fashion show was taking place."Wait, didn't we see this before?"

"Papa, shush!" Marinette hissed.

"I'm just saying-"

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency bulletin!" A female newscaster replied as the program was cut off. Marinette and Hal rose up. "A strange-looking woman is attacking the mall, doing damage to fashion stores. She calls herself, 'Fashion Disaster'!"

"Not on my watch!" Marinette growled.

"Not on my turf," Hal grit his teeth. "C'mon, sunshine. Let's go teach this lady some manners."

"YOU PEOPLE TAKE ALL OF MY HARD WORK FOR GRANTED! HOW DARE YOU DISCARD MY LOVELY DESIGNS?! HOW DARE YOOOOUUU!" The horrid-looking woman clad in a tattered dress was slashing at the clothes in a store, ripping them into shreds with her sharp claws. "THESE GAUDY THINGS MUST BE DESTROYED!"

"Hey, psycho-lady!" Hal shouted, causing the monstrous woman to look at him. "You got a problem with Gucci?"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF GUCCI?! YOU WRETCHED MAN!" Fashion Disaster screamed, enraged. "I'LL TEAR THOSE CLOTHES OFF OF YOU!" She leapt at the Green Lantern with fire in her eyes.

"Lady, you are not my type!" Hal put up a barrier, in case she got actually close. But he needn't have bothered, as Ladybug then swung her yo-yo at her face, knocking her back. "Besides, there's a lady present."

"There's no way I'm going to forgive you for ruining those dresses!" Marinette shouted. "For that, you will pay."

"DIE!" Fashion Disaster howled, swiping madly at Ladybug, who evaded her clumsy attacks and swung her foot into her face, knocking her back. "YOU DEVILISH BRAT!" She then howled as she felt something land on her back. She pulled it out and looked at a bat-a-rang. "WHO DARES?!"

"I dare, monster." Robin stood up, glaring at the monster woman and brandishing his katana. "You will not insult a fine lady like her." 

Marinette fought hard not to feel embarrassed right now. "D-Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here, kid?" Hal grumbled.

Before Robin could answer, A black figure began to leap down towards them and landed on their feet. Hal blinked and squinted at the figure. It was a blonde boy, clad in a cat-like outfit. "Oh, my fucking god. It's Catboy."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Fashion Disaster snarled.

"I am the guardian of the night, who protects those who cannot protect themselves. I am the knight of the dark who defends the honor of all women everywhere. My name is..." The boy in black spun around and posed dramatically. "Chat Noir!"

"What..." Ladybug sputtered out.

"The..." Robin continued.

"Fuck?!" Green Lantern finished. "What the hell kind of intro is that?! What is this, Sailor fucking Moon?!"

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Fashion Disaster roared as she lunged at them with fiery eyes. Chat Noir then jumped gracefully in the air and spun around, diving towards her. "No one will die here, save for you, madame! Cataclysm!" Hal watched in shock as Fashion Disaster was hit with...something, and began to disintegrate, leaving behind mere shreds of a dress and a confused woman sitting on the ground.

"Jeez..." Ladybug shook her head and began to use her yo-yo, flinging it around the air and restoring the damage around the mall. "There we go..."

"What just happened?" The woman blurted out, confused.

"It's okay, ma'am. You're safe now." Hal floated down towards the woman. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. The last thing I remember was taking my frustrations out on some clothes and some bug flew in my window..." The woman shook her head. "I better get going." She then left.

"Jesus, what is it with these fucking moths?!" Hal groaned. Maybe Spooky had a point about these moth things, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him being right.

"Are you hurt my lady?" Chat Noir approached Ladybug, taking her hand into his. Ladybug looked nervous as she put on a smile and cleared her throat slightly. "I-I'm okay, thanks." Hal glared at the boy trying to flirt with his sunshine. But before he could do anything, Robin beat him to it.

"Yes, Ladybug is fine. You can go now." Robin spat out, annoyed.

"I believe the lady is capable of speaking for herself." Chat Noir frowned at him. Robin's grip on the katana tightened as he glowered at the blonde. How dare he speak to him in that tone! "Mind yourself, cretin! Your insolence will not be tolerated!"

"Robin, it's okay!" Ladybug protested. "Don't mind him!"

"It seems the saucy bird is the insolent one here," Chat Noir brought out his claws. "And cats eat birds."

"You will die trying!" Robin then leapt at him, sword drawn. He swung at the black-clad blonde, who dodged his every strike. Robin thrust, swung, and stabbed at him, but he was quick to read his every move. "Stop acting like a coward and fight back!"

"Only a coward uses a blade on an unarmed man!" Chat Noir shouted, swinging a foot at Damian, who backed away.

"Guys, stop!" Ladybug shouted, stomping her foot.

"Holy shit," Green Lantern face-palmed. Those little bastards were fighting over his sunshine. His little girl. Like hell they were going to win her heart by being idiots. "This has gone far enough!" He then created rope-like constructs and wrapped the fighting boys in them. "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" He roared. "STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS THE DAMN MIDDLE AGES, BECAUSE THAT SHIP HAS SAILED!"

"Unhand me, Lantern! He must die!" Robin shouted.

"He has insulted my lady's honor!" Chat Noir shouted back. "And I cannot forgive that!"

Marinette placed her face into her hands, moaning.

"She is not your lady, you cat-like cretin!" Robin growled.

"Who are you to say that?" The blonde cat boy hissed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE _DAMN_ HELL UP!" Hal yelled angrily. "STOP FUCKING FIGHTING OVER LADYBUG! YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE EMBARRASSING HER! I WANT YOU TWO TO BEAT IT AND GO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! GO!" He then sent them to the opposite ends of the city and sighed, dispelling his constructs.

"Papa Hal..." Ladybug sighed, annoyed. "Was that really necessary? I could've handled them myself."

"Sorry about that, Sweetheart, but they were getting on daddy's nerves. And I couldn't just take it anymore. Besides, they'll be fine. C'mon, let's go home." Marinette sighed and held her dad's hand as they flew away from the scene.

Hal had went straight to bed, while Marinette logged back on to Twitter, hoping to have someone to chat.

Snugbug @llittleladybird

hey! anyone up?

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

my ass is hurting

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

serves you right for playing with fire

Snow White @Icyprincess

You didn't have to burn him, Bea!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

tora honey he knew what he was doing he brought it upon himself

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

yeah thx bea now i gotta apply burn ointment onto his ass

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

i hope it teaches him a lesson

Snugbug @littleladybird

sry booster

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

thx ladybird

Snow White @IcyPrincess

Oh, by the way, Mari! Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?

Snugbug @littleladybird

yeah!

Snow White @Icyprincess

Guy said he was planning something special for your birthday! I hope you'll like it!

Sungbug @littleladybird

can't wait!

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

ooh! ooh! ooh! i got a good gift for her!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

let me guess its power armor right ted?

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

NO!

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

maybe

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

yeah

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

knew it

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

you're savage queen bea

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

GIVE ME A REASON TO COME BACK THERE BOOSTER GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON

Snow White @Icyprincess

STOP IT

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

he started it tora

Snow White @Icyprincess

Booster, stop provoking her! Bea, stop letting him get to you!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

I didnt do nuthin

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

lies will get you nowhere gold

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

[Stan Hansen's theme plays as Stan Hansen is performing a lariat move on an opponent]

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

CAN YOU SMELL WHAT THE WARRIOR IS COOKING?

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

FUCK YOU GARDNER

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

love you too bea <3

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

YOURE A DEAD MAN

Snow White @IcyPrincess

Why can't you two get along?!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

because he's the goddamned devil tora

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

you kiss your mom with that dirty-ass mouth?!

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

THATS IT GARDNER YOUR ASS IS MINE

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

damn why does everyone want to tap my ass today?! for fuck's sake tora and mari-belle are right here!

Snow White @Icyprincess

STOP FUCKING CURSING!

TheSwagHero @hero_of_time

oh god tora just cussed

TheRealBlueBeetle @teddybear

i need an adult

BrazilianSpice @green_inferno

tora calm down honey

TheUltimateWarrior @No1Guy

yeah we were just having fun baby

Snugbug @littleladybird

wow look at the time! gotta go to bed! nite guys!

Marinette then turned off her phone and placed it onto her nightstand and covered the bedsheets over herself. She definitely would have to look forward to an amazing birthday this upcoming week. But something still bugged her. Why was Chat Noir reminding her of that Agreste kid, Adrien? That was a mystery she'd have to solve later.


End file.
